The Truth Comes out Channy
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been in denial with each other, the truth finally spills, i have no idea what each rating means, so i just chose one
1. Chapter 1

It was another regular day at condor studios

Sonny was hanging out at the prop house with her cast mates

And Chad was chilling in the meditation area with his cast mates

Sonny and Chad always had a thing for each other but they wouldn't admit it

Sonny decided to get some lunch and as she walking into the lunch room there he was, golden blonde hair and shimmering blue gems, she suddenly clicked back into reality when she heard Tawni shouting for her to come over and sit at the table.

"Sonny!!!" Tawni screamed

"Yeah I'm coming, just give me one more second of cha-, I mean nothing" Sonnys face beamed red and everyone was giggling to themselves

"Aaaw someone has loooves Chad Dylan Cooper" Tawni babbled

"I do not" Sonny said angrily

"Ok fair enough miss CDC daydreamers" Tawni laughed and walked back to the prop room

The rest of the afternoon Sonny paced up and down the corridor wondering whether to tell Chad her true feelings but she didn't want to crack first, she wanted him to be the first to say he loved her. So finally plucked the courage and knocked on Chad's dressing room door

Hey Cha- Portlyn what are you doing in Chad dressing room!! I said very surprised, and I little jealous, I hoped Portlyn hadn't got to Chad first.

"Oh hey Sonny, sorry your Chad isn't here he's gone to rehearsals"

"Oh, ah well I'll catch him later" I said in a kind of say voice

"What did you want to say, I'll tell him" Portlyn said in a mischievous tone

"Well... I'll you but I rather you not say anything", I took a deep breath and just came out with it

"I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny said very nervously

"Ha-ha I knew you were, the way you look into his eyes and the way he smiles at you" Portlyn said

"well thanks for being supportive...NOT, Sonny screamed, Please don't tell anyone, especially Chad"

"Don't worry Sonny, don't worry at all" Portlyn said slowly and evily, Sonny knew she shouldn't of told her.

Sonny was finished with Portlyn but was very upset, she ran to the prop room, no one was there luckily for Sonny, so she threw herself on the couch curling into a ball and tears poured down her face.

Chad just happened to walk past and saw Sonny crying

"Sonny? Oh Sonny are you alright?

"oh Chad, uh, er, yeah am ok" Sonny lied, but unfortunately for Sonny Chad could read her like a book

"Sonny? Tell me the truth?

"ok so I went over earlier to see you, but you weren't in, but instead Portlyn was there, she said you were doing rehearsals, and she was all like, oh tell me what you wanted to say to Chad and I'll tell him, and I was like, well I'll tell you but I rather you not tell Chad, she was like oh, so I said I'm in love with Chad, and she was like ha-ha I knew it, she didn't give me support and now I'm so scared that she tells you" Sonny said in such a rush

"Eh Sonny, hellooo? I'm sitting right here, so you can't be scared that Portlyn told me cos you just did.

"Oh god, eh I got to go bye" Sonny ran out of the room in embarrassment, and tried to hide from Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad ran after Sonny but couldn't find her, he looked inside her dressing room and had a look.

"Erm Sonny you can come out of the vent I can see you" Chad chuckled to himself

"Nope, sorry Chad, just me Zora"

"Do you know where Sonny went; I really need to find her"

"Sorry Chad I have no idea"

Chad ran out of the dressing room, and went to look outside, and there she was sitting in her car, still crying her eyes out.

"Sonny!" Chad shouted across the car park.

"Oh god, he's found me, what do I do" I just slide down into my seat hoping he wouldn't come over, but he did.

"Sonny are you ok? I lied

"Yeah am good, so good, very goo- Chad cut me off

"Sonny it's ok, you don't have to be scared"

"ptft me I'm not scared,... ok fine I'm petrified that you wouldn't like me back"

"Well Sonny the truth is..."

Chad gently helped me out of the car, pulled me close to his body and crashed is soft lips against mine, I was in heaven.

"I love you Sonny Munro"

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Now come on let's go back inside and watch a movie" Chad said softly

They got into a building and all of a sudden a piece of ceiling dropped down

"SONNY!!!!"

Chad pulled me away as quickly as he could from the broken ceiling, I lay my head on his chest, and could hear his heart beat so fast, I smiled and shut my eyes for a second.

"Sonny are you ok?"

my eyes opened quickly

"yeah am ok, you saved me from getting hit"

"well I don't want anything hitting my sunshine, and did you fall asleep on me for a second there"

"erm no of course not, just resting my eyes and my head, because your so warm and soft and handsome and-"

I reached up pulling on his collar a bit and give him a passionate kiss, he kissed me back and once again I was in total blissful heaven

**The truth comes out, is my first fanfic on here, thats why it's so darn rubbish.**


	3. Chapter 3

They broke apart unable to breath for a second, they both laughed at the fact they were panting from the kiss.

They both headed back to their studios with big smiles on there faces

"hey chad" portlyn said is a cheery mood

"you made sonny cry you know, she thought you would tell me that she liked me, when she said not to" chad said in an angry voice.

"oh I'm so sorry, but I didn't say anything, obviously and I take it she told you"

"yeah she did, me made out.....TWICE" Chad said as he did a little celebration dance

"wow chad you sure no how to move that butt of yours" sonny said she came in by surprise

Chad froze and turned around bright red in the face

"oh...erm.. sonshine what are you doing here, you wern't suppost to see that"

"I thought I would pop round, I'm loney over at studio 2, everyone else has gone I thought I would hang round cos your not finished yet"

"oh sonny, I'm sorry If I made you cry and get worried but I take everything ok now" portyln interrupted

Both sonny and chad looked at port as if to say, err we are in the middle of conversation here.

She walked away to leave them alone

"so what was that dance for chad"

"oh.. haha funny you should mention because.. nothing"

"chaaad? Don't lie"

"fine, it was cos i finally got what I wanted"

"oh what was that more reputation"

"nope....i finally got Pikachu for my pokemon card collection... nar man I'm just kidding this one thing made me a better person, this thing is full of smiles and sonshine and has beautiful eyes and glossy brown hair. And is so irrisistable, and thing or should I say wonderful person is the best person in the world to me, and thats you my sonny sonshine"

Sonny shed a tear in happiness, she was speechless, so instead she slowly and sexily walked up to Chad and grabbed is collar and crushed her lips against his and once again they were out if breath

Chad wiped the tear gently from sonny beautifully glowing face

Still tearing up sonny managed to talk "Chad Dylan cooper thinks I'm the best person in the world?"

"of course, I love you with all my heart, I'm sad when your not there, your my light to my dark and—

Before chad could say anything else, sonny kissed him again, this time she jumped up, with chad catching her and her putting his arms around his waist, he walked over to a wall and pushed her up against it, kissing her cheeks her neck and then back to her lips "oh Chad Dylan" sonny moaned slightly.

They slowed down and then stopped and flopped on the couch getting there breath back

And Dumbledore comes into the room

*oh wait wrong story*

Then fruit appears in midair

Me :ok what on earth are you talking about

My brain: I don't know I'm bord add some humor

Me: with Dumbledore and floating fruit? Seriously? Are you kidding me? SERIOUSLY?

My brain: *in the middle of laughing like hell* oh sorry haha don't you just find it so funny

Me: your insane and well maybe I find it funny

My brain: aha I gotcha

Me: ok now shush my story, now I don't know how to say this politely but GO AWAY!

My brain: mwahaha I will never go away

Me: *evil stare*

My brain: ok ok I won't interrupt again

Me: finally back to the story

Sonny and chad smile at each, thinking about just how lucky they are to have each other

They day was closing in so they headed out of the building with a short but sweet kiss and headed home.

Texting eachother a trillion times

Me: ok a trillion, can't you be normal and maybe say hundreds instead of making up words now

My brain: mwhaha bring on the trumpets

Me: omg I'm going to blow you up

My brain: *silence*

Me: I that will show ya

Ok what do ya think, crap I know, throw digital food at me or if its good digital roses, haha

Please rate and review and I will be adding more, and sorry its so long, someone *ahem* wanted humour

I have a very active creative imagination when I try

My brain: you mean brain not imagination

Me: *evil face*

Ok thanks


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a week since they had declared their love for each other, they always came into work in such a happy mood and the occasional kiss and hug, in secret of course, not all of them new, only Portlyn and Tawni know.

Anyways

Chad decided to pay a visit on Sonny, so wondered off to studio 3 and knocked on the door

"Hey Chad what do you want?"

"Erm Sonny, no one's here"

"Oh.... hey hansom, I've missed you, how has your day been?"

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you too, my day was boring and miserable until I saw you"

"Aw Chad, stop, seriously?"

"Yeah I love you so much, the only thing that gets me through the day is thinking of you and knowing I will see you sometime during the day or at the end, and how was your day?"

"boring really I've been left on my own I don't know where everyone else is"

"you've been on your own all day?"

"yeah unfortunately, but thinking of you got me through the day"

"Sonshine! You should have told me I would have came over, I can't let you be on your own"

"Chad nothing would happen to me, I'm capable enough to hang round on my own you know"

"yeah but I mean you were on your own, wouldn't you want some handsom blonde with shimmering blue-

"ok Chad I get the picture"

CRASH BANG WALLOP!!!

Me: ok seriously whats up now!, crash, bang, wallop? WHAT? *evil face*

Brain: ehehe your face looks so funny

Me: grrrrr, how the heck can you see my face, your in my head not standing in front of me you idiot!

Brain: cos I'm brain-y. Haha get it

Me: yeah now shut up

Back to the story

"Look I got to go now rehearse again, but remember sunshine, call me my cell cos I know it's not nice to be left on your own"

"Chad if you know it's not nice, why you leaving me on my own aga- oh yeah work sorry"

"it's ok, I love you and I shall see you later"

"ok"

The two sweetly kissed and Chad headed back to his studio.

Sonny felt so sad all of a sudden, she didn't realise how much she missed Chad, he was only here just a minute. Pull yourself together girl, think of things you could do.

Ok look there's Mickey mouse

Me: *evil stare*

Brain: ehehe

Me: ok again GO AWAY!

Brain: fine

Sorry its so short and for the back grammar and spelling and oh what the hell its piece of crap


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ :

Ok I'm stuck on what to write next can people give me some story ideas please and ill give you all digital cookies ha-ha

Anyway I need help because I don't quite know what to write next, the next bit of the story

Maybe a twist

I think any ideas that are giving I will put in my story but will mention you guys as giving me the idea so I'm not getting all the credit

Ok thanks


End file.
